Un amor esperado
by Lady smerald
Summary: Serie de Drabbles de Saitama y Genos. Puede contener AU o Mpreg owo...
1. Chapter 1

Antes de leer, debo advertir que estoy enamorada de Saitama y el nunca hace nada mal, asi que no se sorprendan si lo pinto como a el príncipe azul owo.

Saitama no era tonto.

Saitama no era tonto, nunca lo fue el simplemente dejaba pasar las cosas, no le gustaba complicarse.

Hacía tiempo que veía, sentía y notaba todas las acciones de Genos. Al principio se sintió incomodo pero dejo de importarle conforme pasaban los días calmándose a si mismo diciendo "Asi es Genos".

Genos oliendo sus sudaderas antes de ser lavadas con una devoción y una firme misión de grabarse el olor.

Genos cocinando cada capricho que él tenía con cariño.

Genos fingiendo tener frio por las noches para acurrucarse más cerca de él.

Genos observándolo embobadamente cuando salía del baño solo con pantalones.

Genos celándole cuando cualquier amenaza (Llámese Sonic) se acercaba.

Genos tomando misiones por el para ahorrarle la fatiga.

Genos comprándole mangas o dulces para consentirle.

Genos.

Genos.

Genos.

Genos.

Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos. El joven Cyborg no salía y no había salido de sus pensamientos hace mucho tiempo. Si tuviera cabello en ese instante lo estaría halando con desesperación. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de "No importarle"

Pero Saitama no era tonto, no señor, él no era tonto. A él no le gustaba complicarse…

-Oye Genos… - Saitama se acercó por la espalda al Cyborg y lo abrazo - ... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

… Pero de vez en cuando una que otra complicación valía la pena.

Agradezco la lectura :)


	2. Chapter 2

-Te extraño… - Soltó antes dejar salir un suspiro ahogado, de esos en los que pareciera que dejas salir tu alma.

Su apartamento se sentía tan vacío, tan muerto. Ahora que Genos no estaba algo tremendamente poderoso abrumaba su ser. No pensaba más que en Genos, su recuerdo le estaba matando por dentro haciendo más daño a su corazón ya roto. ¿Quién iba a decir que comenzar a recuperar sus sentimientos iba a doler tanto?

El no buscaba enamorarse, él ni siquiera tenía planes para hacerlo ni siquiera había pensado en que pudiera ser tan feliz al lado de una persona que al principio se había metido imprudentemente en su vida.

Sus atenciones, sus palabras de aliento, sus cuidados, sus caricias, sus besos y sus lindos ojos que mostraban un hermoso brillo cuando le decía "Te quiero".

Y a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de amar a Genos, pero si había algo de lo que se arrepentiría siempre, de no haberle obligado a quedarse… Pero si alguien no quiere estar a tu lado es por algo importante.

Noto sorprendido una lagrima correr su mejilla.

La puerta de su apartamento fue derribada de un golpe. Aun sorprendido reacciono rápido poniéndose en pose defensiva.

-¡Que fastidiosos son joder! – Grito la Heroína del segundo lugar en la clase S mientras entraba al departamento levitando.

Saitama justo antes de decir algo puso su atención en el montón de escombros que ahora su puerta para ver a Genos Saliendo de entre ellos.

-¡¿Puedes creer lo que hacia ese estúpido robot?! ¡Se escondía en el cuartel de Héroes para que la gente dejara de hablar de ustedes dos!¡No me jodas! – Exasperada bufo para calmarse un poco – Ahora arreglen sus cosas par de idiotas ¡Y tú! ¡Deja de preocupar a mi hermana! – Dijo señalando a Saitama para después pegar media vuelta e irse.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que solo despertó de su confusión hasta escuchar a Genos que estaba delante de el arrodillado y pegando la frente al piso.

-¡Perdóneme Saitama –Sensei!¡Yo solo lo hice por su bien!¡No quería que la gente siguiera hablando tan mal de usted y esa era la única solución!- Genos agitado y avergonzado no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza aun habiendo terminado de hablar esperando la reacción de Saitama.

Sin esperárselo se vio atrapado en un abrazo desesperado por parte de Saitama quien ocultaba su rostro en su cuello.

-Ten una cosa en claro, puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes inclusive llevarte le maldito aire que no tengo, pero si tú te vuelves a llevar mi corazón juro por todos los dioses existentes que te hare arrepentirte de haberlo hecho – Genos sintió su hombro húmedo.

-¿Su corazón Sensei? – Pregunto con nervios

-Si, ese que tienes aquí – Saitama limpio su rostro y sonrió dulcemente para Genos.

Genos enmudeció sintió tantas cosas en su interior que no podía ni siquiera reaccionar. Saitama le tomo del rostro y pego sus frentes cerrando los ojos.

-Genos… Cásate conmigo- Dijo lentamente sobre los labios de Genos. El Cyborg tentado a unir su boca con Saitama, simplemente asintió. Aun no podía articular palabra pero se sentía tan feliz, tan dichoso que sin darse cuenta pequeñas lagrimas aceitosas se mezclaban con unas lágrimas saladas entre besos sonrientes.


End file.
